Assassins of Arendelle
by Superblade
Summary: Elsa got her powers when she was born. Will got his power when he touched the Apple of Eden. Their destinies were never supposed to come together, yet they did anyway. And who is this "Chosen" that Minerva was talking about? Elsa/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Humans.

This is who we are. We, the sole inhabitants of the earth. We are, and always have been, the smartest species on the planet.

Or so we thought.

Before the humans, there were the Precursors. The ones like Minerva, Jupiter, or Juno. They covered the world, making large cities, living hundreds of years; all seemed liked paradise.

Many things were invented during this time, humans were one of the many things born from the minds of Those Who Came Before.

Another, more dangerous, invention was the Apple. We know not their original name, but over the countless millennia since their creation, they have been known only as the Apples of Eden.

These Apples turn belief into reality. The more people that believe, the more that can be done through that belief.

This was the beginning of the End.

As with all things, the great Era of the Precursors ended. The sun, with all it's life-giving power, can also take life away just as easily.

The Precursors knew of this Cataclysm that was to come, and tried to prepare themselves for it. They used the Apples to, hopefully, save them from their impending Doom.

The Apples gave the Precursors a way to save themselves. But, alas, they were too late.

By the time the Towers to save them were completed, there was no stopping the solar storm that was too come.

None of the Precursor Race survived the solar storm that ended their Era.

But they designed us humans to be resilient.

A few of our number survived. Adam and Eve. They hid the Apples around the world, so that none may use the mind-controlling powers they possess.

Their son, Cain, however, wanted all the Pieces of Eden for himself. He wanted to control the world through their power.

He was the first Templar.

Abel was against his brother's evil objectives, and tried to stop Cain. Abel's was the first blood spilt in the coming War.

Seth, Abel's replacement, fought against Cain. He strove for freedom in all things, because he knew that Cain's goal would only bring War.

He was the first Assassin.

As the years past, the Assassin-Templar war grew in infamy, the Assassins fighting for Freedom through Peace,and the Templars fighting for Order through War.

As even more time passed, the War turned to stories, to myths, to legends, before it was forgotten altogether.

But the War was still being fought, just behind the veil of perception. Assassins for Freedom, and Templars for Order.

Some Pieces of Eden have been found throughout the years. One by the Great Assassin Altair Ibn La'Ahad. Two by Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. More by others, who did not provide any written record of their findings. They too realized the power the Apples possessed should be used for Peace, not Order, and hid them away so the Templars would not find them.

The Assassins are Those who work in the Dark to serve the Light. While others are blinded by the Truth, they know: _Nothing is True_. While others are limited by Morality and Law, they remember: _Everything is Permitted_.

**This is the Creed of the Assassins.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Duck!" I yelled at my sister as I swung my cutlass hard. Thankfully, she ducked just in time for my blade to go swinging over her head and into the side of the man attacking.

He fell quickly as I tore my sword from the wound and used my free hand to push my sister towards the house.

"Go!" I yelled as I blocked an overhead swing. Following up with a quick thrust to my opponent's abdomen, I called out, "Get inside the house!"

My sister ran as fast as she could with her long skirt and got inside the wooden house. I glanced over to make sure she got there, and in my moment of distraction, my opponent got a lucky swing in, slicing my bicep.

With a grunt of pain, I knocked away his sword and swung mine as hard as I could. He ducked, but I just barely dodged his swing, finishing him off. Running to a man trying to get into the house, stabbed him from behind before quickly bringing up my sword to block a thrust from another one. This one blocked my slash and returned with one of his own.

Blocking furiously, I countered and so began our dance. I could not touch him, and he could not touch me. Thrusting quickly, I extended my arm, before elbowing him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

I quickly used my other hand to pull out my mini crossbow and pulled the trigger, sending him to the ground, dead.

Catching my breath, I quickly chanced a look around. My brother was over in the cornfield, fighting one man. Several dead bodies were spread around them, showing my brother's fighting prowess. My brother is one of the best swordsmen I know, beating me every time at practice. He parried his opponent's sword, disarming him, before stabbing him in the chest.

Looking over at my father, I watched in slight awe as he decimated opponent after opponent. Looking around, I saw one last man sneaking towards my father. I instinctively reached for my crossbow, but realized it was empty.

I took off running for my father, yelling as I did so.

"There's a man behind you!"

Almost there...

The man just got close enough to swing. He smiled evilly at me when he saw me running to save my father.

So close...

I was too late. I saw the man raise his sword, preparing to chop my father in half.

As I was just about to throw my sword in a last ditch effort to save my father, I saw a crossbow bolt slam into his attacker's eye socket. Falling back, he was dead before he hit the ground.

I sighed in relief. Looking around, I saw my mother standing in the window, holding a crossbow to her shoulder, a look of grim determination on her face.

I smiled at her, straightening and running toward another attacker. Why so many people were trying to kill my family, I do not know.

My opponent thrusted quickly with his double-edged blade. I knocked his sword out of the way, elbowing him in the chest. He must have had armor on, because that hurt my elbow more than his chest.

I backed away quickly, nursing my injured elbow. I let my sword drop to my side, breathing heavily. I studied my opponent. He had a scar running down his face; from left eyebrow to the corner of his mouth.

This showed that he was relatively experienced. He had a necklace on as well. I studied the design on it. It was a red cross with a gold border and all equal sides.

My opponent must have seen my furrowed eyebrows, because the next thing I new, I was punched in the jaw, sending me over backwards.

The world was upside-down for a moment as I went over before landing on my back with an audible thud. The breath left my lungs with a _whoosh_, and my cutlass flew out of my hand.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

My opponent appeared over me, smiling wickedly. He held his double-edged sword to my neck, pressing it into my neck so that it would not kill me, but drew blood.

"Any last words, _Assassin_?" he said with a gravelly voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows. _What is an Assassin?_

I still couldn't breath to talk, so I could not voice my question. I did not have the chance anyway, because in the next moment, I could not hear anything.

There was a boom that deafened my ears, causing them to ring like the church bells from the town were right next to my head. I covered my ears and closed my eyes.

When the ringing in my ears finally subsided, chanced a look at my opponent. He wasn't there.

With my breathing restored, I looked around. I saw my father standing there. Something underneath his forearm was releasing smoke. I looked harder and saw a metal tube attached to a box of some kind.

There were no more opponents, thank Heaven. I slowly stood up on shaking legs. I saw the man who almost killed me laying there on his side with a hole in his head seeping blood. I quickly looked away before this morning's breakfast made a second appearance.

I bent down and grabbed my sword, sheathing it quietly.

I looked over at my brother, who was standing with his sword at his side.

Wait, I didn't introduce myself yet! My name is Will, son of Roger and Kelly. My real name is William,but that sounds too formal for my taste. My older brother's name is Alexander, or Alex for short. My twin sister is Kathryn, or Kate.

Anyway, that's my family, but now, back to the aftermath of the battle.

I wiped some sweat from my brow with my forearm. Slowly walking towards my father, I motioned to my brother to come closer as well.

"Father, who were those men? And what was that loud noise that deafened me?" I asked.

He looked towards me out of the corner of his eyes, and I saw the sadness within those golden depths. He looked away, and I glanced at Alex, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"William, go to your mother and sister; see if they are alright... Alex, come with me, we need to get rid of these bodies. After that... we'll talk." Father replied in a sad voice.

With a concerned glance towards Alex, I quietly walked toward the door of our little cabin. I opened the door to see Mother comforting a crying Kate. As soon as I opened the door, the both of them glanced toward me. Mother left Kate to come to me.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yes, William, we're fine. Your sister is a little shaken up about what happened, but she will be okay in a few minutes." I glanced towards my sister, who, with her strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes, was a common target of flirting from the other teenagers in the nearby village.

"How are you faring, Mother? You have a great aim, by the way." I asked.

"I am doing well, though the adrenaline hasn't really worn off yet." Mother replied, sighing.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Comfort your sister, she needs her big brother right now."

I walked over to Kate. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I said in a soft voice, "Hey, you okay?"

"No, I'm not 'okay'! I'm pretty damn far from that! You could have been killed, along with Alex and Father, and you have the nerve to say 'Hey, you okay!" Kate shrieked.

I smiled, "Good, that's the Kat I know." She lightly smiled at the name I have called her since we were little. Me being seven minutes older, we have a close bond that only twins have. We can argue for three hours straight, and then make up randomly, like we hadn't even argued.

"I'm still mad at you."she said with a small smile.

"Uh-huh. Keep thinkin' that."

I stood up abruptly as the door opened, letting my father and brother into the house.

My brother looks almost like an exact replica of my father. He has black hair and brown eyes, and he has this look that makes me unable to lie in front of him.

I, however, look like an even mixture of both my parents. I have the brown hair my father used to have, hazel eyes; a mixture of my father's brown and my mother's green eyes. I have lightly tanned skin and am tall for my age. That runs in all of us, except for the girls. Yes, I know I look nothing like my twin. We're fraternal twins.

My father sighed. "Kel, Kate, please leave us for a moment. I need to talk to the boys."

Kate looked confused as Mother ushered her out the door into her bedroom. She looked at me with a confused expression. I shrugged.

When the door closed with a soft thump, Father looked at Alex and I each in the eye.

"I am so sorry. You shouldn't have had to take a life..." he murmured.

I glanced at Alex. He shrugged. We looked at our father again.

"Sons... let me tell you a story. Before I was born, before my grandfather was born, even before his grandfather's grandfather was born, there were Assassins, and there were Templars." Father paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to say. "Those men that attacked today, they were Templars."

I looked at Father with rapt attention.

"They fight to make all men unified under one cause, for them to be safe. That does not sound so bad, does it?" Alex and I shook our heads. "Their methods, however... it is too high a cost."

Father sighed, as if this was painful for him to say.

"The Assassins fight for Peace. And Peace... is gained through freedom. The Assassins fight for the people, so that they may remain free. When-"

I interrupted, "Father, the last man called me an Assassin, why would he do that if I had never even heard of them before?"

Father looked at me with anger in his eyes; I shrank into my seat.

"If you had let me _finish,_ then you would know the answer by now!" he growled. I nodded quickly.

"As I was saying, when I was about William's age, I learned of the War. Your Grandfather and Great-grandfather were both Assassins. I hoped to keep you from this, but now I must tell you, for the threat of he Templars has grown exponentially in the last few years, as they demonstrated today.

"Now, regretfully, I must ask you to become a part of the brotherhood. An Assassin."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Now, regretfully, I must ask you to become part of the brotherhood. An Assassin."_

It has been three years since Alex and I have been inducted into the brotherhood of Assassins. Three years of training to climb, to fall, to fight. Father was a very good teacher. There was no praise to be had unless you earned it.

I thought I was a good fighter before. Now, however, I can beat almost anyone. Almost. My father and brother are still better than me, but I am getting better very day.

But in every lesson for the body, either falling, climbing, or falling, there was one for the mind. In logic, reading, mathematics, history. Apparently, history is a very large part of the Assassins. I can see the wisdom in knowing history, so that you do not remake the mistakes of the past, but to me, it is quite boring.

Training in fighting is my favorite part of every day. While I excel at the trainings of the mind, the body is more fun; and I love to try to beat Alex at something.

We train in three types of fighting. Long range, bladed, and melee. Long range is not my best attribute. I can hit the broadside of a barn with a throwing knife, but I can't get it stick on the best of days. I am best with a crossbow; I have used one since I was a kid.

There is also a gun that can be attached to my hidden blade. Father said I can't have one until I become a full Assassin, instead of just a Novice. However, he has trained me and Alex in how to use them.

We train in hidden blade skills, sword skills, and knife skills. I am best with a knife, but hidden blade is my close second. Alex can beat me in sword, we are about equal in hidden blade, and I can beat him in knife. Father said we can pick which types of hidden blades to use when we become past a Novice.

In melee fighting, Alex and I are about equal; it is very similar to hidden blade skills.

Today is the day! The day where Alex and I become real Assassins! We get to travel all the way to the capitol city of Arendelle for the ceremony.

Father won't tell us who the Assassin Mentor is. He says it is someone important. Because we live farther away, in the kingdom of Yadendalle, it is about a week's journey by land and sea to get there.

We have been traveling for three days on the ship now, and I have been having a great time.

"Come on, Alex! Stop puking and get over here!" I yelled over to my brother, who, unbeknownst to all of us, gets sea-sick.

"Shut-" puking noises, "Up, Will!"

"Aw, but today is a good day, there is a nice breeze, we are getting closer and closer to Arendelle, what's not to like?"

"Nope, nothing good at all."

"Pssh. Ahoy, Captain, can I take the little one out for a spin?!"

"Nope, sorry Master Will, but you be a bit too young to pilot one o' those little rascals!" The one-eyed captain, Captain Jack, said with a smile I his voice.

"What? Too young? I'm eighteen!"

"Aye! My father wouldn't let me out on one 'til I was seventeen!"

"But I'm older than that!"

"What, me boy? I can't here ye over the sound ov the spray over the bow ov de ship!"

"Bah!"

This was pretty much how the voyage went. The captain was a nice man, and he was always ready with a joke.

Until the pirates came.

We were about one day from Arendelle when the pirates attacked our ship. It was sudden, and out-of-the-blue.

We let the pirates board us, as we knew he wasn't expecting three armed Assassins and one pissed off captain. We stood in a line on the top deck, waiting for the captain to address us.

"Hello, yoo nice gentlemen. I, Captain Jack Sparrow, am now the captain of this here ship." he said, with a swagger to his step, like he was partially drunk.

Captain Jack came up to the other Captain Jack and said, "Get off me ship, or I'll cut yer throat out."

Captain Jack replied, looking Captain Jack in the eye, "I dare ya."

Like I said, I don't think he realized just who he was dealing with.

In a split second, I took my mini crossbow and shot him right in the shoulder.

"Argh! Crew, get 'em!" the wounded Captain Jack yelled as he slipped back into his ship.

I took out my dagger and slit one crew-member's throat, just as Father and Alex took out their swords and attacked as well.

I blocked another man's cutlass as I ran towards the Captain. I stabbed him in the side of the neck before continuing on towards Captain Jack. I kicked another man's feet out from under him before stabbing him in the spine.

The pirate Captain was heading for the lifeboats!

I blocked another cutlass as I jumped, unsheathing my hidden blade to finish off the Captain, when he dropped the lifeboat, causing me to miss completely.

I stabbed another pirate trying to stab me in the back when he got too far away.

I ran up to the wheel, before yelling as loud as I could.

"YOUR CAPTAIN HAS LEFT YOU!"

This got everyone's attention. The crew looked at me as I stood on the railing next to the Helm.

"Either surrender peacefully, or we _will_ kill you!" I told the crew. I lifted my knife up for effect.

Most of the crew laid down their swords. The rest were quickly silenced forever with a few well placed throwing knives.

"Now, get on our ship, and go below deck. You will be released when we get to Arendelle."

The surviving crew-members complied.

Other than that, though, it was a nice, relaxing trip.

/*\

When we finally got to Arendelle, I thought Alex was going to kiss the ground.

After letting the pirates off the ship, Father gave Alex and I each twenty coins and let us do whatever we wanted.

The first thing I did was climb to the highest point in the city and look around.

I looked down, and I saw a haystack near where I was crouching. Jumping off, I let my arms go out as I flipped into the haystack. Getting out, I brushed myself off and headed towards the market.

I saw many things for sale, and I bought myself some food and a few pieces of armor I would put on after I get my official Assassin robes.

I met up with Father and Alex after stowing away my new gear. We walked into the Castle, all the way up to the doors into the throne room.

Father, dressed in his ceremonial Assassin robes, beckoned us to follow behind him. He led us up to the edge of the dais, where a man was sitting on a throne. I almost choked when I realized the Mentor of the Assassin Order was the King of Arendelle.

In a loud voice, worthy of a king, he said, "Brothers, we come here tonight to acknowledge the ascension of..."

I kind of tuned out some of the King's words. Until I heard, "Step forward."

I walked onto the dais with Alex. The King said in his rumbling voice, "While others are blinded by the truth, we know: Nothing is True." The King took the clamp from the coals. "While others are blinded by Morality and Law, we remember: Everything is Permitted." He branded my brother, and I saw him wince.

I gulped. He branded my finger and I did my best not to show any emotion, but I think I winced too.

As he placed the clamp back into the fire, everyone in the hall said, "We work in the Dark to serve the Light. We are Assassins."

As instructed, we climbed to the tallest tower of the castle and completed a leap of faith. This is it! We are a part of the Brotherhood!

Alex and I quickly changed into our Ceremonial robes before heading back to the throne room, where we got to pick out our weapons. I chose a 180* hidden blade on my left arm with a hidden gun attachment, so I could shoot and use it as a dagger if needed. On my right arm, I chose a phantom blade, so I could use it as a crossbow. I flicked up my hood, showing I was an Assassin.

After a moment, Alex did too.

All the Assassins in the room cheered loudly. I finally did it! I am an Assassin!

The party continued all night, but about halfway through it, I slipped out to get some air. I wandered the halls on the bottom floor of the castle, looking at the artifacts.

I leaned against the wall in one of the hallways, smiling absentmindedly, when the tile I was leaning against slid inwards, making me tumble to the floor.

As I got up, I heard a grating of stone on stone. I looked b around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. As soon as I looked behind the tapestry, however, I saw a doorway. Going in slowly, I was surrounded by darkness for a few moments until I saw something glowing.

It was a round object with little glowing designs on it. My mouth dropped in wonder. I wondered if this was one of the fabled "Apples of Eden."

I reached out my hand to touch it. As my fingers grazed over the smooth, unknown material, I suddenly couldn't move. I was frozen in place,my fingers still holding the Apple.

Against my will, my other arm slowly reached toward the Apple, so that my shoulders were square.

The light from the Apple suddenly intensified, blinding me, as I could not blink. I saw golden patterns, similar to the ones on the Apple, crawl up my arms. Where each pattern lay, pain, like fire, would stay as well.

I felt the patterns grow up my neck and onto my face, if I could speak, I would probably be screaming in pain.

I felt two patterns crawl into my eyes; the pain was indescribable, much more than just the brand on my ring finger.

My fingers were pressed into the Apple, probably searing the prints off.

I heard a woman's voice speak in my head. She said, **"The storm is coming... You will play a large role in the battles to come... Use your power wisely... Protect the Chosen..."**

I could speak, but only in my mind. _"Who are you? What power?"_

"**I am Minerva... Protect the Chosen..."**

"_Who is the Chosen?"_

There was no answer. Minerva, or whoever she was, had left.

Suddenly, the light started to diminish, the patterns crawling back down my face, neck, and arms, going back into the Apple.

The Apple released its hold on my body, causing my knees to buckle and the rest of me to fall to the stone floor.

I heard loud footsteps as my vision started to fade.

"Hold on, Will. I found him!" I saw a figure crouching over me.

"What the..."

My vision faded completely.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up on a bed, laying on my back with my shirt off. I opened my eyes, glancing around before sitting up.

As I sat up, I looked at my arms and torso. _No markings. Good._ I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sitting up.

I examined the room I was in. Brick stone walls, no decor of any kind. The floor was cold as my bare feet touched it's rough surface.

I jumped as a door behind me opened, causing the person coming in to squeak. I whirled around, seeing a servant girl holding a bowl and a spoon.

"I- I was told... to bring this to you fo- for when you woke up..." she said in a small voice, looking down at the floor meekly.

I nodded, taking the bowl from her with a small, "Thanks."

She quickly scurried out of the room, looking down the whole way. I heard the sound of a lock sliding into place. _I wonder what that was about..._

I sat down on the bed, holding the bowl of... whatever it was... in my hand.

I took the spoon and put it in the stuff before spooning a small portion into my mouth.

It tasted delicious, and it was warm too. I shoveled the rest into my mouth, wiping my mouth and chin when I was done.

I slowly stood up, suddenly wondering where my robes were. I had only had them for a few hours, but I already felt naked without them. The slight chill in the air didn't help much either.

I looked at the door, wanting to go outside, even though I could not.

_Remember what Father taught you, Will: patience is the most important part of being an Assassin._

I sighed and sat down on the bed. I sat for a while before laying down. I closed my eyes.

Hours passed, and I still wasn't able to fall asleep. I switched positions at some point...

More hours passed. I switched positions again...

I think I finally nodded off to sleep again, because the next thing I knew, the same servant girl came in again, with another bowl of the good tasting food.

I took it from her slowly. I asked, "Hey, when am I allowed out of here?"

The girl just answered with a small shrug before scurrying out again, much like before. I again heard the click of the lock behind her.

I threw my hands up in frutration, accidentally letting go of the bowl, where it smashed against the wall, spilling its contents everywhere.

This just made me more frustrated. Unnoticed to me at the time, the wind started to pick up inside the room. A room with only one window, and it was grated and on the ceiling.

I kicked the bed over, and an unnatural wind blew it all the way to the other side of the room.

I looked around, and felt, rather than saw, the wind throughout the whole room, moving quickly.

_This is wierd... _I started to feel a little fear as the unnatural wind picked up speed, and I felt myself starting to lose balance from the wind buffeting me from all sides.

I grew even more fearful as the wind started to lift me up off the ground.

I yelled, "Whatever is controlling this wind, stop this immediately!" There was an abundant amount of fear in my voice.

Nothing answered.

I took a deep breath, not easy to do when you are floating four feet up in the air. I shut out all the fear, all the frustration, and left only determination.

The wind started to die.

I continued to control my fear and anger, and the wind died even more, until there was only a small breeze, and I was back on the ground.

I looked around, not realizing that the wind had died. _Huh... wierd..._

"Uh... Hello! I'm not afraid of you..." Thankfully, there was no fear in my voice this time.

Still no answer.

I took a few deep breaths. I remembered what the Voice, _Minerva_ said. "Use your power wisely... Huh," I said to myself.

I raised my hand, and called forth the "power" that I supposedly possessed.

Nothing happened.

I furrowed my brow, and called reached deep into my mind, and called forth the raging power that I knew was inside me.

Again, nothing happened.

I thought about what had happened earlier. The wind that lifted me off my feet. I called the power of the wind.

And for the third time, nothing happened.

"Ugh! This is useless!" I yelled, waving my hand. A gust of wind, not very strong, blew the way my hand was waving.

I thought about what I felt just then, when the wind blew from my fingertips. I felt the frustration, the anger.

I concentrated on those feelings, and I raised my hand. I felt the wind flow from my fingertips and at where my hand was pointing.

I pointed my hand at the locked door, concentrating as hard as I could. I felt the wind push against the door. Not enough to break it, but I was getting closer.

I told the wind in my head to push harder. Suprisingly, it did. With a yell, I pushed the wind hard enough to break the door off its hinges.

It blew off with a loud boom, probably alerting everyone in the castle.

I ran down the hall, my first priority was finding my armor and weapons. I ran around frantically, looking for anyone who would be able to tell my where my things were.

I saw the same servant girl from earlier. "Hey! Where are my things!" I demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders. She looked down at her hands, not looking at me in the eye at all.

"Come on, girl! Where are they!" I was growing desperate now; people were bound to have heard my yelling and crashing.

With a shaky finger, the girl pointed off to her right, towards a cast iron door.

Not bothering to try the lock, I just raised my hand and concentrated. I felt the wind blow through me and into the door, blowing it off its hinges.

I ran through the door, not realizing there were stairs, causing me to tumble down the first landing and hit the wall. Hard.

Groaning in pain, I ran down the stairs, being careful not to trip and fall again. I finally reached the end of the stairs, seeing another cast iron door.

I focused, blowing off the next door as well. I looked around, seeing a blank brick room, much like the one I was in just a few minutes earlier.

I looked around. I saw nothing. I walked around the walls, looking for any markings that would indicate a secret passageway.

Nothing.

I looked up, when I suddenly felt a sharp pinch at the base of my neck. My hand immediately flew to the offending spot, before my vision faded and I fell unconscious, yet again.

/*\

I woke up laying on a bed, yet again. This time, however, I heard voices arguing over me.

"It was a mistake to lock him up! What were you thining?!" There's Alex.

"We found him floating, Alex. Floating! His eyes were even glowing! Who knows what the Apple did to him!" That must be Father.

"Well, we sure as Hell know now!"

I hate it when people argue. It drives me crazy. So when I heard my father and brother arguing, I wanted to stop it immediately.

"Stop..." I croakedas I sat up. My throat flared in pain as soon as I spoke. I quickly stopped talking.

"Here, have some water, Will." Alex offered me a cup of water. I took it and gulped it down.

"What were you guys arguing about?" I asked exasperatedly.

Father suddenly looked embarrased. He rubbed the back of his neck._ Just like I do. _

"When we found you, Will, you -uh- were floating off the ground. Your eyes were glowing, too. There was an Apple of Eden next to you."

I nodded; I had gotten all this from their argument just after I woke up.

"Your mouth opened, but you spoke in a voice that was not yours. You said,_ 'I have given him power. Help him control it. Protect the Chosen.'_"

I swung my feet over the side of the bed. _Wierd. Must have been that Minerva woman..._

"Then you went limp, and we carried you to the... Panic room, as the King called it," Alex said.

"But why did you lock me in there for almost an entire day?" I asked.

"Honestly, because we were afraid." Father said. "The Voice said we needed to help you control the power you now possessed. We did not know what you would do. We wanted to let you cool off before we talked."

"Obviously, it had the opposite effect." Alex said with a smirk.

"Mm hm." Father said. "We were actually on our way to talk when you exploded out of the room and scared the crud outta that poor servant girl."

I blushed. "I guess I owe her and the King an apology..." I said.

"That you do." My Father said with a chuckle. "But your apology for the King will have to wait. He and his wife had to attend a royal wedding for a prince and princess over in Corona. He said he would talk to the Assassins Guild there to see if they had any information on what happened."

"When will he be back?" I asked.

"In a few weeks." Alex answered. "We were getting off topic. Do you have any additional information on what happened?"

"The Voice's name is Minerva. That's all I know." I answered.

"Alright. You can go do research and practice your skills in the morning, but for now, sleep."

I stood up, as tall as my father, but a just little shorter than Alex. "But I-"

"No buts William. Do as I say!" Father said forcefully. "It's like his teenage years all over again..." he mumbled.

I looked to Alex, but he just shrugged with a smirk. I crashed back down into my bed. I heard the door close with a thud, and the minimal light came only from the skylight.

_Ha, they didn't even lock the door! It'll be easy to sneak out! _I thought triumphly. I began to get up from my spot on the small bed, but then, as if on queue, I heard the sound of a lock sliding into place.

_Dang it._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It has been one week since I was "blessed" by the woman in the Apple, Minerva. One week in Arendelle. One week since I have become an Assassin.

It has been quite busy for me since I was released from the panic room. No one but the king, Alex, and Father know that I touched the Apple or about what happened afterwards. I have spent some time training in my new robes, with my new weapons, and with my new powers.

I have customized my robes that I wear normally to my perfection. I have light, metal armor dulled to a black color on my torso and arms. I have black leather gauntlets for my hidden blades with fingerless leather gloves, black pants, and black leather boots. My robes themselves are also black,but they also have a red trim.

If you can't tell, I like black. One problem for most people in black armor is that black clothes hold in heat. But, hey, I am in a castle. There is nothing I can't get. Somehow, the tailors in Arendelle have made a fabric that can hold in warmth in the winter, but let in cool air in the summer.

I wish I had these clothes when I was still a farmer.

Anyway, I'm getting a little vain, aren't I?

Father has gone back to our farm in Yadendalle to check up on Kate and Mother. Since the King has yet to give us official assignments, Alex and I get to stay at the castle. In the mean time, we are practicing assassination techniques.

I am getting pretty good at the running assassination. The blind corner one and the air assassination I need to work on.

"Come on Will!" Alex called from the low-hanging roof of the overhang in the castle courtyard. I was worried that we would be seen, but Alex said he had "worked it out with the staff." I don't really know what that means, but eh, whatever works.

I quickly climbed onto the overhang and stood on the edge, next to Alex. I glanced at him, and he gestured toward the dummy on the ground. "Just jump like you are doing a leap of faith, but stab the dummy with your hidden blade." he said.

I nodded and jumped. I extended my arm behind me and unsheathed my left hidden blade. My descent went in slow motion.

I fell closer, and I bent my knees.

I reached my other hand out to push my opponent down to the ground.

Suddenly, my vision switched. No longer was I in the bright courtyard. I was in a dark space, and I could barely see the outline of the walls of the courtyard. The dummy in front of and below me glowed bright gold, as if saying that it was what I was aiming for. My arms glowed a bright blue. I marveled at the effects of this new wonder.

I was forcefully jolted out of my reverie when I hit the ground. Hard. I rolled for a few feet, before stopping on my back. I groaned, "Ow..."

I heard Alex jump off the overhang roof and run towards me. "Will! Are you okay?" He crouched over me, turning my head to look for injuries.

"I'm fine Alex!" I said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing miserably.

Alex smiled for a moment, before frowning. "What made you miss?" he asked.

My face fell as well. "I don't know... My vision just went all black and the dummy turned a bright gold. My arms were blue, too."

"Hmm..." Alex said. "Hey! How about we go ask Brother Aires! He probably knows something." Brother Aires is the "old guy who knows a bunch of stuff" guy in the Arendelle Assassins Guild. Alex and I met him at the ceremony where we got inducted into the Order. He is the only Assassin who actually lives at the castle, except for the King, of coure.

"Yeah! He probably knows something of what it is!" We ran towards the big doors to the castle, slowing down once we got inside. I turned to look at Alex. "Where do you think he is?" I asked.

"He is a historian, probably in the library." Alex responded.

I nodded and we went off, searching for the library. Sadly, since the castle is so big, and we had only been there a few days, we had no idea where it was.

After about twenty minutes that had gotten us even more lost, I spoke, "Do you think we should ask for directions, Alex?"

Alex sighed. "Yeah, I guess so... I have no idea where we are in this goddamned castle," he muttered the last part.

I looked around for anyone who would be able to help us find the library. Sadly, there was no one. We walked a bit more, but still, no one passed us in the hallways. _This must be an unused part of the castle. _I thought.

Finally, I saw someone pass us by. She had platinum blonde hair, but I couldn't see her face, because it was towards the ground.

I nudged Alex and motioned with my head towards the girl. "Hi, Miss," I said. "We're new around here,and we're lost, so could you point us towards the library please?" I was trying to be as polite as possible.

The girl looked up at me; I was about a half-a-head taller than her. I saw the brightest cerulean blue eyes I had ever seen. And her smell; she smelled like snow, or what I think snow would smell like if it had a smell. I gaped for half a second before composing myself and focusing on what she said.

Quietly, she said, "That way." She was a noble, that much I could tell from the sound of her voice, as quiet as it was. Looking at where she pointed, I saw it was where she must have been coming from.

"Thank you, Miss. Have a good day," I said, nodding my head at her. I motioned for Alex to follow me, and I heard her sigh, like she had completed something difficult.

I inwardly shrugged. _None of my business._

Alex and I continued toward where the girl pointed. My thoughts, for some reason, kept going back to the girl we met in the hallway. I looked behind me, trying to get one last look at her. Sadly, she was too far away.

/*\

When we finally got to the library, we found Aires sitting in front of the fire in an armchair, fast asleep. All thoughts of the beautiful girl fled my mind as I grabbed Aires' shoulder, startling him awake.

Out of instinct, he tackled me and held his hidden blade at my throat, an impressive display, given that his belly was growing quite large in his old age. The wind picked up in the room. The sleep cleared out of his eyes, and he saw who he was on top of. He chuckled as he got up, leaving me to get up on my own. The wind died quickly.

"Oops. Sorry son, ye startled me." He said with a smile.

I looked to Alex, who was trying to stifle his laughter. "Shut up," I said to him, causing him to fail and burst out laughing.

I held back a smile as I turned to Aires, who had sat back down into his armchair with a groan and several cracks of joints popping. :What do ye need, young William and Alexander?"

"Aires, we have a question." I said, getting to the point of why we came all this way in the first place.

Alex sobered up and came over next to me. Aires looked up at me and motioned with his hand for me to continue.

I said, "Uh... while Alex and I were practicing our assassination techniques, I jumped to preform an areal assassination. On the way down, uh... my vision switched. I could no longer see as much around me, but the dummy I was aiming for glowed bright gold, and my arms a bright blue. Do you have any idea what this means?"

Aires stroked his long, white beard contemplatively. "You said the dummy glowed bright gold, correct?"

I answered, "Yes, and my arms a bright blue."

Aires got up slowly and walked toward the fireplace. He pushed a brick, and a section of wall slid to reveal a passageway. He motioned for Alex and I to follow him.

We followed him into the passageway, where he pushed another brick to close the wall. There was a light coming from the end of the hall. We followed Aires to a large chamber, full of podiums with artifacts in glass cases.

Alex and I looked in awe at the numerous things. I saw a sword, and being the curious person that I am, decided to go look at it. It was single edged, all made of the same metal. Steel, if I was not mistaken.

"Hey, Aires, who's sword is this?"

"That, young William, is Altair Ibn La'Ahad's sword. He, if you do not remember, was the Assassin who-"

"Discovered the first Apple of Eden. I remember." I interrupted. I looked around at other artifacts before seeing where Aires was taking us. He was leading Alex and I to a small leather-bound book.

"Aires, what is the book?" Alex asked.

"This, Alexander, is the diary of Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I believe your brother knows who this is, if you do not," Aires responded, seeing my awed look.

"Woah..." I mumbled.

Aires, with much care, Aires opened the glass case with the diary inside and laid it in his hand. With his other hand, Aires took the diary off of the pedestal and handed it to me.

I took it with great care, holding it like one would hold a newborn baby. After setting the glass case back on the pedestal, Aires took the book from me and opened it to a random page. Alex and I looked over his shoulders as he began to read.

"This is in Italian, but I will do my best to translate. Ezio says here, _"I used the Vision of the Eagle to find my target. The guards were red, as they were enemies. My target, the informant, however, glowed bright gold. My brothers, from the rooftops, glowed blue, as they killed the guards to mask our presence. I could hardly see them, but I knew they were with me."_

Aires stopped reading and looked up at me. "Is this similar to what you experienced?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. What was it that he called it, Eagle Vision?" I said. Aires nodded. "Hm... what makes people get it?"

Aires shrugged as he got up to put away the diary. "Assassins have been asking that for years. We think it may be hereditary. Do you know if your father has it?"

"No, if he does, he's never mentioned it." I answered. "Alex do you have it?"

"No, sadly. It seems useful," he answered.

I shrugged. "Thank you very much, Aires. You helped a lot. Now just to get back to the courtyard..." As we walked back into the library, Aires looked at me confusedly.

"The door to the courtyard is just down the hall. Isn't that the way you came?" he asked.

I glared at Alex, who rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "No._ Alex _over here got us going the opposite way around the castle."

"Oops," he muttered while Aires just chuckled.

"Yeah. Oops."

It wasn't all bad, though. I did get to meet that beautiful girl... I wonder who she is.

/*\

When we got back to the courtyard, Alex and I continued to practice our techniques.

"That's it, Will, just like that!" Alex called from the overhang. I smiled as I got up from the dummy, sheathing my hidden blade. Alex hopped down from the overhang with a smile on his face. He clapped me on the shoulder.

"Awesome, Will. Just do it like that every time!" he said with a big smile on his face. His smile turned teasing. "Now all we need to do is find you a girl, and we'll be good." Alex has had a girlfriend for a few years now, and he was considering proposing to her when he got back to Yadendalle.

I blushed, remembering the girl from earlier. _Why do I keep thinking about her? I only saw her for a few seconds._

Alex noticed my blush, saying, "Oh! Does my little brother have a special girl in mind?"

I punched him on the shoulder. "You're the one to talk! You had a crush on every girl you ever met until Grace!" Grace was a fellow Assassin initiate until a few months ago, when she was inducted into the Assassins and sent on her first mission. She and Alex had hit it off when she and her father visited our farm a few years ago, and she was the one Alex was considering proposing to.

"Yeah... I wonder when I'll see her again..." Alex said dreamily. Oh no, when he gets that starry eyed look, he won't shut up about Grace until he realizes you've been gone for an hour and a half.

I quickly interjected before he could begin, "Anyway, no. I don't 'have a special girl in mind' as you put it." That was a lie. The image of the blue eyed girl flew through my mind again, and I blushed again.

Before I could hide it, Alex saw and he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I punched him again.

"Come on. Let's do target practice," I said, turning my back on Alex, who was still laughing.

We walked to the other side of the courtyard after setting up a few more dummies.

I went first. I raised my right arm. I flicked my wrist, and a bolt flew out of the crossbow on my forearm. It flew straight and hit a dummy in the neck. A killing shot if it were a person.

I reloaded my phantom blade and looked at Alex. He had not chosen a phantom blade as a weapon, so he instead threw a throwing knife. It landed in the center of another dummies forehead. Again, a killing shot.

I drew a throwing knife myself, reaching my arm back and throwing. It hit a dummy in the chest. This would have been great, except for that wasn't the one I was aiming for. Alex looked at me.

"When did you get so good at throwing knives? Last I knew, you sucked," he said with his arms crossed.

"I still do. I was aiming for the dummy next to that one,"I replied, chuckling. He chuckled as well before lifting his arm up. He pulled the trigger with his other hand, shooting a dummy with his hidden gun.

I put my arm up and did the same. We both fired killing shots. Alex clapped me on the shoulder and we laughed.

"Let's put away the dummies and clean up our mess; we should be done for the day," Alex said after a moment.

"Wait, I want to practice with my power first," I replied.

"No, you want to show off the power that I do not have," Alex said with a grin. I shrugged.

I concentrated on the air around me. I raised my arms slightly and focused on lifting my self up by my feet. I opened my eyes when I felt myself lift off the ground. I stepped forward, creating a platform of air beneath my foot when I stepped. I was walking on air.

I started walking a little faster, before starting to run. Alex clapped as I ran around on air, before I misplaced my foot and I fell to the ground with a _thud_.

"Ow," I muttered as Alex laughed. I raised my hand and threw a gust of wind his way. Knocking him over, I started laughing as I got up, seeing his face.

He glared at me as he also got up. He spotted something over the wall of the courtyard, and he motioned for me to look. I turned around, and I saw the top of a sail of a ship.

"It could be Father!" he said. I nodded, and we pulled our hoods up as we ran towards the wall. We climbed up to the top and looked at the ship. It was big, but not the one Father left on.

I looked at Alex, and he shrugged. We dropped silently to the ground and walked toward the ship. I turned on Eagle Vision to see if Father was one of the people walking off the ship.

There was no blue amongst the sea of black figures. I waited for a few moments, but still saw nothing. I turned Eagle Vision off, and Alex looked at me.

I shook my head, and he sighed. We looked at each other for a moment, before Alex's brown eyes widened. He pushed me over, and I turned to look at him to see something I will never forget.

It happened in slow motion.

I saw the Pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, holding a flintlock pistol...

I saw his finger pull back, releasing the bullet that was meant for me...

I saw Alex get knocked back as a cloud of smoke and a loud boom erupted from the pistol...

I saw Jack look at me with an evil smile on his face before turning around and running off.

I ran over to Alex, tears running down my face. I crouched over him, seeing a bullet hole in his armor with blood flowing out of it. The blood was black.

I pressed my hands over the wound, trying to stop the blood. "You- you're gonna b- be okay, Alex," I said, stuttering.

I felt something clutch at the corner of my shirt. I looked to see Alex's hand. I looked him in the eyes. "Te- tell... everyone that I- I love them..." he said quietly.

"No. You tell them yourself. Okay! You're not dying today! I won't let you!" I yelled.

"I love ya, bro..." Alex muttered quietly. His grip on my shirt loosened.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled.

There was a circle of people around us now, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Alex!" I yelled. He closed his eyes.

Finally, a man came running. He ran over beside me and put two fingers to Alex's neck. He looked at me, and he shook his head.

"No! No! Come on, Alex wake up! You can't be dead..."

Alex never woke up.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi. I have gotten two reviews. Two. So, if people are really reading this story, could you leave a review or something? Say it's good. Say it sucks. I don't care, just please leave constructive criticism. Otherwise, I won't continue this story. And I am talking to YOU. Yes, the person staring at their computer right now. You. Review.**

**Thanks,**

**Superblade.**

**Chapter 5**

It has been three years since that day. Since my big brother, the one who was always there for me. Alex.

Even though it has been three years, I still can't talk about him with anyone. Except Kate. She like me, was scarred at Alex's death. I can remember like it was yesterday coming home to tell her that her oldest brother was dead.

_I knew I just had to do it. I had to say it. He was dead. I had rehearsed it twenty times in my head. _He died saving me. He died a hero. _None of it sounded good enough. How was I supposed to tell my mother and father that their oldest son was dead? How was I supposed to tell my sister that her oldest brother was killed?_

_I looked across the plain to see my house. From afar, it looked just as I had left it a few months before. I slowed my horse to a trot as I came onto the path to the house._

_I looked across the fields of corn as I thought about what I had to do. I spotted Kate in the garden right outside the house, probably watering flowers; it was spring after all._

_She stood up and turned around as I got off my horse. "Who're you?" she asked. I looked at her confused for a moment before realizing and pulling my hood down._

"_Will! You're back! Mother and Father are in the house right now. I'm just watering some flowers I planted. Aren't they beautiful?" she said excitedly, pointing at the flowers. I look at them sadly. They were in fact beautiful, but I didn't notice._

How can I do this? How can I ruin her perfect day; her perfect life?_ "Hey, Kate. Uh... could you come inside with me for a minute? I want to say hi to Mother and Father."_

"_Oh, uh, sure... Where's Alex?" Kate asked innocently. This was the question I was dreading. _

"_I'll tell you when I tell Mother and Father," I said._

_Kate reeled back. I had never talked to her in that tone of voice to her. Ever. We walked inside to see Mother cooking over the fire and Father sitting in his chair reading a book. "Hi, Mother. Hi, Father." I said glumly._

_Mother turned from the fire and looked at me. "Oh, William." she said, clasping her hands together. "You look so handsome in your new robes!" She looked around me, as if looking for something. Before she could say anything, Father interrupted._

"_Hello, William. I was going to come back in a few days. Why are you here? What is wrong?" he said._

_I could barely speak. Here it comes. "Father... Something's... happened." This was not the way it was supposed to go._

_I took a deep breath. "You remember the, uh... pirate captain from the way to Arendelle...?"_

"_Yes, William, I do. Come out with it, son! You are scaring me. Where is Alexander?"_

"_The captain tried to... kill me with a gun... Alex saw and... jumped in front of me." I rushed the last part. "Father... Alex died." _

I shuddered. That was a memory I do not want to remember. Ever. A few weeks later, we got word that the King died at sea, making the Assassins very sad. Another man, named Daniel, became the new Mentor of the Assassins after the King died.

Daniel was a good man, but he had his secrets, just like all the rest of the Assassins. In the past three years, I have become a Master Assassin, and I am respected just like any other. Today, I was going to get my next mission from the Mentor.

I looked around the crowded city streets. There were many people buzzing around, setting up decorations for the coronation of the new Queen, Queen Elsa. No one had seen her since she was seven years old. I wondered what she was like, as I would probably meet her eventually. Mostly, however, I wondered why she was shut away all these years. Thirteen, by my reckoning. What happened?

My thoughts were interrupted as the door I was leaning next to opened, with a quiet, "The Mentor will see you now." Having already said the password, I just slipped right in. The New Assassin's guild looked small from the outside, but actually had three basement levels, for hiding from guards, training new Assassins, to living for a few weeks. It was home away from home.

I walked to the other end of the room, where the Assassin symbol was etched into the floor. With my foot, I pressed the brick in the middle of the design, causing the wall in front of it to slide away. I walked down the stairs behind the secret door to the next basement. This was the training basement. It had dummies, targets, even platforms and random pillars to practice assassinations. Real quick, I took out a throwing knife and threw it at a random dummy. I missed. _Dang it._

I continued walking towards where I knew the Mentor's office to be. I walked to a large wooden door with a large iron knocker shaped like a raven. I grabbed the knocker and knocked three times. A view-port opened in the door, and a pair of brown eyes looked at me. _Just like Alex's..._

I shook my head to prevent another flashback as I said to the eyes, "Tell the Mentor that an Assassin, fifth degree, Will, is here to see him." I saw the eyes nod as they closed the view-port.

I waited a few seconds before the door opened, and I walked through. The doors closed behind me. I walked forward, into the hall where the Mentor's office lay. While Daniel is a good man, and a good assassin, he is a bit paranoid, hence the rigamarole to get to his office.

I finally got to the door to the Mentor's office. I knocked three times before turning the doorknob and walking inside.

To my surprise, there were already several people inside the room, besides the Mentor. There were three other Assassins, besides the Mentor and myself. One was wearing white robes with red trim, very similar to the ceremonial robes we wear on occasion. Another was wearing brown robes with green trim. They were obviously trying to have camouflage in the forests around Arendelle. The last was wearing dark blue colored robes, with no different color trim. Mentor Daniel had purely ceremonial robes, and the only part of his face I had ever seen was his salt-and-pepper colored beard.

As I sized the other Assassins up, Mentor Daniel introduced me. "Assassins, this is Assassin, fifth degree, William. He will be one of your...teammates on this mission."

I walked closer to the Mentor's wooden desk. "Sir, I haven't been briefed on the mission. I have no idea what we are doing," I said, placing my hands on the Mentor's desk.

"Get your hands off my desk, if you would please, William. And the other Assassins here also do not know a the details of this mission. I was about to brief you all before you so rudely started this conversation," the Mentor retaliated. I heard one of the other Assassins snicker behind me.

I backed up, off the Mentor's desk, and walked into the corner, where I leaned up against the wall, crossing my arms.

"As you all know," the Mentor began, "the coronation of Queen Elsa will be held tomorrow. She is young and naive. There certainly will be Templars there who will try to convince her to join their Order. Here," he slammed a piece of paper on the top of his desk, "is the list of the major Templars in this part of the world. And here," he slammed another piece of paper next to the first, "is the list of people who will be at the coronation. Any one of them could be Templars, and there are a few who are."

"Assassins, your job is to keep the Queen from falling into the hands of the Templars. Who knows what they will be able to do with her power. Your job is NOT to kill anyone." _Aw, dang it! _"We do not want an international incident on our hands. Stay your blade! You four have twelve hours to get to know each other, sleep, and prepare for the coronation. As per tradition, it starts at noon. Go! And William?"

I turned around. "You are not the leader of this mission. Ethys is. Remember that."

I grabbed the papers and walked out of the small room and into the hallway, where the other Assassins were waiting. We continued out of the hall and into the training room.

"Okay," I said. "The Mentor designated Ethys as the leader of this protection detail. Which one of you is Ethys?"

The Assassin in the dark blue robes nodded. He pulled his hood down, and the other Assassins did the same. To my surprise, the Assassin in the green and brown robes was a woman, a few years older than me. She had blue eyes and red hair in a ponytail, very striking. It reminded me of someone... I looked at the other Assassin, the one in white and red robes. He was young, probably only seventeen. He had gray eyes and blonde hair. He had a small smile on his face, as if he was excited about something.

I looked at Ethys and studied his appearance. Short, black hair and brown eyes made him an almost exact replica of... Alex.

_My father looked at me incredulously. "He... what?" _

_I wiped my eyes; this was hard. "Uh... he- he was killed." I looked down. _

"_You let him die!" I looked up at my father with confusion in my eyes. _

"_Wha... No! There was no way I could have-" I tried to argue._

"_If you had been faster, you would have been able to save him! It is your fault he is dead! I'll kill you!" Father yelled, fury in his identical-to-Alex's brown eyes. Let's just say, this was not the response I was expecting from him._

_He leaped towards me, unsheathing his hidden blade, as if for an areal assassination. I threw up my arms in defense, calling forth the wind. The wind threw him back, crashing him into the wall. He fell to the ground. "Kate, get out of here!" I hoped she listened to me, but I couldn't be sure._

_I looked to Mother. She bore the same look of hatred to me that my father did. My heart broke. My father got up again and sheathed his hidden blade. He raised his arm. I realized what he was going to do almost too late. _

_A large boom shattered the air as I flung myself to my right, just barely dodging my father's bullet. I raised my hands and blew Father into the wall, knocking him unconscious. I ran outside. I saw Kate standing there with tears in her eyes. _

"_Do you hate me?" I asked. She shook her head. Relief flooded through me as I took her hand. I swung her onto my horse before swinging myself on. We galloped away from the only home we ever knew as fast as we possibly could._

_It's not my fault that Alex is dead! ...Is it?_

I quickly shook myself out of my reverie as I pulled my hood back behind my head, just like the other Assassins. We started introducing ourselves. Ethys started.

"I am Ethys. According to the Mentor, I am the leader of this mission. I am an Assassin, third degree."

The female Assassin in the green and brown robes spoke up next. "I am Grace." I flinched. This was Alex's... uh, girlfriend. _I wonder if she knows... _"I am an Assassin of the fifth degree, along with William over here,"she continued, gesturing at me. I thought it was my turn to speak up.

"I am Will, Assassin of the fifth degree." Short and sweet. I like to keep things simple.

The last Assassin, and by the looks of it, the youngest, spoke up in an excited voice, "Hi, I'm Tucker. I am an Assassin of the first degree; this is my first real mission!" I lightly smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright, now that we know each other, let's start to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. A few good games of Capture the Flag should help. It will not be perfect, since we will have never gone on any other missions together, but hey, we'll see what we can do."

I was paired with Ethys, and Grace and Tucker were together. I heard Ethys give the countdown. "Three... Two... One... GO!"

I ran straight for the flag on the other side of the gym. I had no idea what Ethys was doing, but I didn't care, as long as I got the flag. I ran at the other two Assassins, jumping over them when I got close. One of them caught my leg, making me fall to the ground with a_ thud_. I got up quickly, continuing to run for the flag. As I grabbed it, I turned around to run for the line. I was met with the sight of Grace holding our flag, and Ethys looking at me with a sad expression on his face.

"We're supposed to be working on _teamwork_, Will," he said disappointedly. I shrugged.

We did another few games like this, with the same outcome for me, I always lost. I never was good at being a part of a team. Just ask Kate...

"_Will, could you train me?" Kate asked. _

_I laughed. "In what?"_

"_In fighting. Father never taught me anything about it, but I want to be able to defend myself. You won't always be around to defend me. I need to be prepared."_

_I thought for a moment. "Are you sure? What are your ulterior motives?" I asked with a small smile. Kate was the only one to ever get me to smile. It's a twin thing._

"_Oh, just world domination." I laughed. "Actually... I want revenge on the person who killed Alex." We sobered up immediately._

"_Fine. We have been traveling for a while now... when we stop, we'll start training."_

_And that was how it started. Every evening, I would train Kate in fighting with a sword. To her credit, she almost never complained and took to it like a duck to water. Not quite like a fish, but a duck. Maybe a goose. _

_I taught Kate how to wield a sword. It would take too long to teach her how to use a knife, and I didn't want her to get into the Assassin business, so no hidden blades. She wanted to become a captain of a ship. She wanted to become a captain of a ship, so I bought a small ship and taught her. We traveled for a year and a half. She could hold her own in a fight. We got pistols, and she learned how to use those, too. We just needed to get her a real ship and a crew. I knew just the place, even though I never wanted to go back._

_We went to Arendelle. I called in a few favors. Kate was now the captain of a pirate crew, but not a pirate ship. We parted ways, and she has been on the hunt for Captain Jack Sparrow ever since._

We finished or games, with the final outcome being that I will be off somewhere else, while the others will be closer to the Queen. Oh, well.

We sat down at one of the tables near the arena. Ethys laid out a map of the palace and the surrounding area.

"Okay, here is the palace. After the coronation, there will be a ball. During this ball, the queen will be dancing through the crowd. Tucker will be here at all times," he said, pointing at the southeast corner of the ballroom. "Grace will be here," he pointed at the northwest corner, "in the rafters. Grace's job is the most important, after all, she is the most experienced." _I think that was an insult... _"I will be throughout the crowd, wherever I can see the queen and Grace."

Ethys looked at me. "Will, you will be outside. The queen will address the people, as is custom, and you will keep your eyes on her at all times. If something catastrophic happens, Tucker will run to the Mentor and tell him of the events. Will, you will protect the queen. If the rumors about you are correct, it shouldn't be too difficult. Grace and I will make sure any Templars don't corrupt anyone else. If anyone talks to her during the ball, Grace will listen in on her conversation and signal to me for intervention, if necessary."

I frowned. _This will be_ very_ boring._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_I saw the Pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, holding a flintlock pistol..._

_I saw his finger pull back, releasing the bullet that was meant for me..._

_I saw Alex get knocked back as a cloud of smoke and a loud boom erupted from the pistol..._

_I saw Jack look at me with an evil smile on his face before turning around and running off._

_I knelt down to Alex, saw the hole in his armor, blood flowing freely. _

"_Hey! You're going to be okay!" I yelled to Alex. I pressed my hands to the hole in his chest._

"_No. I'm not." I looked at him, confused. "You killed me. You. Not Captain Jack. YOU."_

_I reeled back. Alex slowly coughed up blood as he put his hands down. He pushed himself up, blood flowing freely from his chest and mouth. _

"_Father and Mother were right. YOU killed me!" _

"_No! What could I have done? There was nothing I could have done to save you!" I yelled, fear slowly creeping into my heart._

"_You were "blessed!" You could have stopped the bullet!" Alex's face turned into Kate's. _

"_Why did you kill my brother, Will? The one I loved more than even you! Our parents were right! You deserve to die!"_

_Kate leaped at me, her hand going for my throat. I brought my hands to my face, trying to protect myself from the demons that haunted me._

I opened my eyes to see my hand closing around another Assassin's throat. I blinked. My vision cleared to see gray eyes, as opposed to Kate's blue. I recognized the Assassin as Tucker, one of my teammates. I got off of him, rubbing the back of my neck embarrassedly.

"Sorry, Tucker. Uh... reflex?" It came out more like a question than as a statement.

"Hm. Yeah, I've heard of older Assassins doing that before. You were thrashing around in your sleep. You okay?" he said with a small, understanding smile.

"Uh... yeah. Just nightmares." I said as we started walking upward, toward the training room, where we would meet the other Assassins.

"Ouch. I heard one of the other Assassins talk about this weird stuff that can put you to sleep right away. The only downside is that you sleep for eight hours, and nothing can wake you up."

"That would be nice, but for an Assassin, we need to be able to get up quickly, just in case of an attack."

"Yeah..." his voice trailed off as we reached the top of this set of stairs, getting to the training room.

We walked to the other two Assassins, who were woken up before me. We gathered at the foot of the stairs of the first floor.

Ethys looked each of us in the eye. "Remember the plan. Tucker and I will change into our noble costumes while Grace sneaks into the palace. Once there she is there, Will will join the crowd in front of the palace. After we get our noble costumes on, we will join the nobles in the ballroom. I will signal to Will when we get in."

We all nodded. _This will be easy._

"Remember what the Mentor said: Stay your blade. Move out!"

/*\

I noticed a noble wave at me. I nodded. I was right. This was definitely one of the most easy, but boring missions I have ever been sent on. In the year and a half I have actually concentrated on being an Assassin, I have done over sixty missions, making me hold the record for the fastest ascension from first to fifth degree Assassin.

My father's hatred toward me and Kate didn't help all that much.

_It was one of the few times that Kate actually visited me in Arendelle. Ever since she had become a pirate hunter, Kate had never really been back to Arendelle much. _

_Sometimes, her stories were too fantastical. Really, is there really a giant sea monster that can swallow an entire ship whole? I don't think so. I had finally told her about the Assassin order when she met another Assassin off the coast of Portugal. _

_Thankfully, he did not tell her much about our Order, but enough to pique her curiosity. And she was pissed._

"_William! You didn't tell me about all the Assassin crap why?!" she stormed. I hadn't seen her in three months, and the first thing she does is yell at me?_

_We were in public, so I covered her mouth and brought her into an alleyway. Still covering her mouth with my hand, I said calmly, "I didn't tell you because I don't want you to have the life I have to live. Now CALM DOWN!" She nodded quickly. "How did you even find out about that?"_

_She told me the story of how her ship rescued a dying man off the coast of Portugal while they were looking for... _him.

"_I sighed. We went to a restaurant and ordered some food. I told her the basics of the Assassin Order. Not our Creed, for that was forbidden, but the basics. _

_We were talking for a while, sharing stories, when I realized what Kate had distracted me from; I was on a mission. Crap._

_My eyes widened. Without explanation, I jumped up from the table. I ran as fast as I could to the location of the target. When I got there, I was met with a chilling sight. _

_My father was in Arendelle. He was looking at me. And so was my target. My target looked at me with contempt in his eyes. He whispered something to my father before turning around. I quickly raised my right hand and shot him with my phantom blade._

_As he fell, my father ran toward me, unsheathing his sword. I unsheathed my left hidden blade and flipped the blade point downward in my hand. I met his charge with one of my own._

_He tried to stab me, but I dodged and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back, holding his mouth and spitting out a tooth. He rushed me again, and to my surprise, was met with a blade that was not my own. _

_Kate, in her full pirate captain regalia, stood, holding her sword to our father's throat. I breathed deeply. I unloaded my phantom blade and placed the bolt in my small pouch on my belt. I took out another one and loaded it in. Kate was still holding her sword to Father's throat. I took aim._

_I fired the bolt into my father's chest, and he collapsed. I walked away, motioning for Kate to follow._

I shook my head as I heard a commotion from the inside of the palace. I frowned. The giant wooden doors crashed open, and out came who I assumed was the newly ordained, Queen. She looked worried. My eyebrows furrowed. Everyone around me started cheering. I haphazardly clapped along, so as not to stick out like a sore thumb.

She ran through the crowd, toward where I was. People shouted out to her, hoping to get a response from the beloved Queen. I walked away from the fountain, so she wouldn't see me. As she got closer, I finally got a good look at her. She had platinum blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and pale skin, as if she had never been outside, as least, not for a long while. She was afraid. Of what, I didn't know.

She backed away from someone, into the fountain. The one I was right next to. She tripped, nearly tumbling into the fountain. Her hands went behind her, grabbing the edge. The water froze.

I, and probably everyone there, reeled back in shock. Many people gasped. I think a few fainted. _She, she's like me!_

A very short man, with an abnormally disproportionate head to the rest of his body, and two large men came out of the ballroom.

"There she is! Stop her!" the short guy yelled. My eyes widened. This was what I was trained for.

Before I could do anything, the Queen yelled, "Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!" Some blue magic... stuff flew from her fingers and onto the floor underneath the short guy and the others. I almost cracked up; the looks on their faces were priceless! But it's not the time.

"Monster... monster!" the short guy yelled. Can't he see that she's scared? Can't anyone? To me, it's as plain as day.

As the Queen ran off, snow started to fall from the sky. I looked around, surprised. I think all the other people in the courtyard did the same. I looked around for my fellow Assassins. _Wait... Get to your post, Will!_

I ran after the Queen, along with a girl and another man, a noble. The girl was a few years younger than me. She had bright red hair with a gray streak. _Must be a new fashion statement or something. _The man had rusty colored hair with long sideburns and wore a military coat of some kind.As we ran, the girl yelled, "Elsa!" _Who... oh, yeah; that's the Queen's name. Queen Elsa. The girl must know her somehow._

We ran to the edge of the fjord, where ice was slowly spreading over the entire body of water, wherever Queen Elsa stepped. I stood, shocked, as the entire fjord froze solid. I heard the girl and the man behind me say something, but I wasn't listening. The Queen, my charge, had fled to the mountains.

/*\

I plunged through the deep snow, cursing under my breath. "Why did you have to go to the very top of the mountains? And why did you have to make covered in snow? Why not something easier to navigate, like really cold air? That, at least, I can control!" My own words halted me in my tracks. _Idiot._

I jumped in the air, creating pillars of air under my feet. I ran on top of the snow for a while, before I got tired. I let the pillars of air go away, and I fell into the snow with a _poof_. I thought for a moment. _I don't get tired by my powers... What can I do to make traveling easier? _I shrugged and sighed. I was no closer to finding Queen Elsa than before.

I used some air to make a snow cave in only a few minutes. I crawled in and used my arms as a pillow. I closed my eyes. My sleep was dreamless.

When I woke up, the sun was high in the sky. _Crap! _I ran out of the snow cave, thinking about what to do about my traveling problem. My eyes perked up for a moment. I raised my arms and commanded the air around me to lift up my feet.

I created another, larger pillar of air to lift up my behind, as well as my back and arms. After a few minutes, it was like sitting in an armchair. Using this new form of travel, that I called chair-flying, I was able to navigate the snow-ridden mountains with ease. Keeping the pillars all going the exact same speed was difficult, however. Comparatively, though, this was much easier.

Speeding around in my new chair, I was able to cover the area where the Queen disappeared off to much more quickly than otherwise.

I had traveled the forest for several hours before coming across a pair of footprints. I dismissed the wind chair and crouched to look at them. They looked like they were coming from Arendelle, heading North. They were small, probably belonging to a woman of about five feet, six inches tall. Maybe a little smaller. I followed the footprints for another few hours. It was starting to get dark. There was a slight indentation in the snow, probably meaning there was a cloak of some sort on this person. I continued on for a few minutes longer.

The change in the footprints occurred when the indentations looked deeper, like the person had been going slower. Then I saw saw the footprints start changing all over the place, as if the person were dancing, based on the facts that there were no other people's footprints. _What the? _I saw another few pairs of footprints appear as I went farther. Along with it were reindeer tracks. _Someone was here before I was..._

I had been concentrating on the footprints so much, I had not noticed where they were leading me in the first place. I was following the footprints to the person when they stopped at a staircase. Made of ice. I looked up to see where it led to. A castle. Made of ice. Hm, I wonder who this could belong to?

A loud, deep voice rumbled from my left. "STAY AWAY!" I was quickly jolted out of my sarcastic thoughts when a giant, cold hand, claw, thing grabbed me around my waist. I couldn't break free, no matter how hard I tried. I unsheathed my hidden blades and tried to stab the monster, but it did nothing. Not that I thought it would... I even fired a bullet through the monster's head. Sadly, he just looked at me with a hole in his head and roared louder.

I summoned some wind to try and create a barrier between me and the monster, but I couldn't concentrate hard enough to pry his hand open. He started walking toward the edge of a cliff. _Where did that come from?_ In a final act of desperation, I tried blowing his head off. It worked. As I was hanging over the edge.

"Woah!" I yelled as I came speeding toward the earth below at what must've been a million miles per hour. I summoned a blast of wind to propel me up, back to the cliff edge, where the monster was. I missed.

The blast of wind caught my left arm and leg, propelling them up, but not the rest of my body; I started spinning. _Great._

I imagined a pillar of air to form beneath me, stopping my fall. I didn't realize that it would be as hard as stone. Grumbling, I looked up to where I fell from. I was probably three hundred feet down. Easy peasy. I bent my knees. I readied myself, before jumping as high as I could into the air, shooting a blast of wind up to meet my feet. I got about halfway up before the momentum the wind gave me died down.

I started falling again. I blasted another blast of wind into me to push me up again. I flew straight up. I was maybe twenty feet above the edge, but about five feet away from it. I blasted wind at an angle, so I would fly up and toward the castle. I overestimated.

I flew at the castle at an extraordinarily fast pace. I idly noticed that there were a few people fighting the giant monster with swords and axes. _Huh. Shoulda tried that. _I flew toward the second floor, where I saw a woman in a blue dress and three men in white and red, all fighting. I was heading straight toward the middle of the room. In the split second that I had before crashing into the ice wall, I tried to cover my face with my hands.

I flew headfirst into the wall, shattering it and crashing into the middle of the room. I landed on the floor in fetal position.

_Oww..._


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm thinking about doing a story about Kate. I think it would be a cool pirate/ revenge kind of story. Please tell me what you think in a review! The person I based Kate off of really wants it. Please don't make her kill me!**

**Thanks,**

**Superblade**

**Chapter 7**

"Oww..." I muttered as I slowly got out of my fetal position and stood up. I nursed my head, stumbling around a bit. I shook my head, clearing my vision and looking around at the people around me.

I saw a man with rusty colored sideburns in a white coat looking at me with shock written all across his face. He looked slightly familiar... There was another man being pinned behind a wall of ice, but it was not moving. By the look of relief on the man's face, it was beforehand. My vision quickly switched, and I saw them both as red figures. I switched it off, before looking at Queen Elsa. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a loose braid, showing her natural beauty. _Woah..._

The look on her face, however, caused me to turn around quickly. I was still a bit dizzy, so I stumbled around a bit. There was yet another man behind several shrinking ice spikes. I quickly saw the crossbow aimed at the Queen. I sprinted for the queen, trying to get in front of the bolt.

I jumped quickly, right when the bolt rammed into that exact spot. I landed on the ground with the bolt in my shoulder. Naturally, right in between the plates of armor. Hissing in pain, I slowly got up. I raised my hand, using the air currents to make a focused wind right onto the crossbow, blowing it out of the man's hand, before ripping the bolt out of my shoulder with a hiss of pain.

I backed up, taking a protective stance in front of Queen Elsa. I wobbled a bit. "No." I said. "To get her, you have to go through-" My dinner decided to make a second appearance. I bent over on my knees, coughing. The taste of vomit in my tongue and nose, I straightened up, "... You get the point."

The three men looked at me, shock written all over their faces. The one who had the crossbow before hadn't even tried to pick it up. "He... he's one of _them_..." He had a look that was a mixture of shock and disgust on his face.

"One of who?" I asked innocently. The man in front, with the rusty colored sideburns, snapped out of his trance.

"No one, no one, good sir. We were just... talking with the queen here. About trade and such," he said. A look of confidence appeared on his face; I inwardly rolled my eyes.

I straightened from my fighting stance. "And what is _your_ name, _good sir_?"

"I am Prince Hans, from the Southern Isles!" he boasted. I inwardly rolled my eyes again. _This should be fun..._

"So, Hans, why did your man there attack the queen of Arendelle?"

The man behind the spikes raised his crossbow, thinking I wouldn't see. _Ha_. I raised my hand toward him, completely ignoring what the prince had said. In all honesty, I didn't really care.

As he fired, I blew the bolt to the side, so it wouldn't hit the queen. The other men from downstairs finally came up the stairs. _This isn't safe._

I quickly turned around and grabbed Queen Elsa's hand. I ran toward the part of the wall I had broken, dragging the queen along with me. Her hand felt soft, even though I was wearing fingerless gloves. I swung her around, so she was against my chest. I ran toward the broken section of the wall. And I jumped.

The wind rushed passed my head, blowing my hood off, letting my long brown hair fly. In other words, it felt amazing. To my passenger, however, I don't think it did. She was screaming hysterically, clutching me with all her might.

_I should probably start slowing down. _I started maneuvering the air around us to start slowing us down. We flew over the edge of the cliff, so I had plenty of room. I slowed us down and righted us, now our feet were facing the ground, not our heads.

I let us to the ground gently. The queen pushed herself away from me, clutching her stomach. She bent over, heaving. _Oops._ After flicking my hood up, I walked over and patted her back, gently rubbing smooth circles in her back. There felt like sparks under my fingers, and I quickly pulled away.

She straightened, and I stood straighter. I was in the presence of royalty, after all. She looked at me suspiciously, her blue eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" she asked.

I knelt and placed my hand over my chest briefly before straightening again. "I am William, my Queen. I was tasked with protecting you." I answered. She looked at me, cocking her head.

"Who sent you, Lord William?"

I thought about my words carefully. _Should I tell her? I will ask Daniel later... _"I... am not at liberty to say. And it is just William. Or Will, if you prefer."

She nodded. "In that case, just call me Elsa," she said. "And I am still suspicious of you. Leave me alone," she said forcefully, before muttering, "You'll be safer that way..."

I heard what she said. "But Your- uh- Elsa... how could I be safer? I have power, just like you."

She looked at me again with that calculating stare. I shifted my weight. _Awkward..._

"If your power is truly similar to mine... how do you control it?" she asked, relaxing out of her suspicious stance and into a more relaxed one. She looked almost... desperate.

I shivered; it was getting quite cold. I suddenly remembered something... kind of important. "I would love to tell you, Elsa, but we need to get back to Arendelle. You kind of made the summer, winter. We need you to thaw it..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Elsa's face fell, and I suddenly felt really bad. _Dang it, Will! You shouldn't have told her that. What am I thinking...?_

I was confused... Why did I feel so bad? She was just a girl. _A very beautiful girl..._ I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts when I heard her talk.

"- don't know how to thaw things, though... Fear freezes things! I have never been able to thaw anything. Ever!" Frost shot from her hands as she gestured about, causing my too duck to avoid getting my head frozen.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! She rushed to me, checking me over to see if she hurt me. I grabbed her arms to steady her, and I felt a shock run through my system. I quickly let go.

"Okay. Let's make a fire and relax. Let's calm down and talk about nice things. No stress, okay?" Elsa looked at me with fear in her eyes, nodding quietly. _She's afraid of everything it seems. This'll be boring... How long will it take before the Assassins or Templars come?_

I noticed where we were. Right next to the cliff. I amended my statement, "After getting away from this cliff. Here, let's get away from those guys." I took her hand, and she flinched.

I put my hand to my side. "You need to take my hand." She shook her head no. I quickly grabbed her hand, and before she could react, I tightened my grip, so she couldn't pull away. She struggled, trying to pull her hand out of my grip.

I put my other hand on her shoulder, making her look into my eyes. "See? No freezing." She slowly stopped struggling. She looked into my eyes, and I saw fear in them. She nodded her head slowly. I smiled.

"Sit down," I said, with a small smile on my face. She looked at me, confused, before sitting down on the ground. At least, she tried. She was met with a pillar of air that was above the ground. She looked at me again with shock on her face.

"The power we are blessed with can be useful, and in your case, beautiful. I use it for many things. From jumping high to blocking crossbow bolts. I use this to get places quickly. Let's go!" I said cheerfully.

I made my own speed chair and we sped away from the side of the cliff. As we went, I kept Elsa's chair just behind mine, so she didn't run into anything. While my power doesn't exhaust me, it does need concentration to work properly. Probably has something to do with the unpredictability of the wind. Either way, we sped through the snow, finally coming to a halt near some trees.

I got off my chair before motioning to Elsa to dismount. I glanced at her, and saw a nervous look on her face. I smiled brightly at her. _Man, I haven't smiled this big since Kate was last here... what's going on? _She eased and gave a wan smile back.

We walked toward the trees, and I walked slowly to let Elsa catch up. "So, Will... how do you control your powers?" I felt bad that she sounded so desperate.

"I just concentrate, and it happens. My power doesn't really tire me out, but it does require concentration... You?" _Awkward..._

She paused for a moment, as if thinking over what to say. We reached the trees, and I set out to gather a little wood, staying within earshot of where she was. "Just recently... I figured out I just needed to... let it go...?" It came out like more a question than a statement. I glanced at her from where I was collecting wood.

She was still standing where I had left her, staring down at her blue dress, like she was ashamed. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why are you sad?" I walked over to the place where we would build the fire.

She looked at me. "I must seem so weak to you. I always feared my powers... You seem to have embraced them. Were your parents think your powers were bad too?"

I froze. I don't talk about my family. Except Kate, but that's a different story. I decided to remain silent. I arranged the sticks in a "log cabin" formation, so it would stay lit for a while. I took out my flint stone and unsheathed my hidden blade. Elsa, still looking at me, flinched, but I just slid my blade on the flint, creating sparks. One of them caught on the little piece of cloth I had placed, and I quickly had a nice fire going.

I dragged a log and brought it close to the fire. I sat down, and gave Elsa an expectant look. She sat down hesitantly, as if I would snap at any moment. I took a deep breath. "I... wasn't born with my powers..." Elsa looked at me, shocked.

"But how...?"

I glanced at her, my hood partly blocking my view. _Should I...? Eh. Why not? _I pulled my hood down, exposing my head to the elements. "There are these... things... No one knows how they were made." Elsa looked at me expectantly, interest written all over her face. "Some people, when they touch them, they can do certain things... When I touched one, I heard a voice... It said it was 'Minerva,' and it gave me the power over the wind. My family... my brother knew... and so does my father, but my mother and sister don't... And now my father is out to kill me."

I looked down at my feet. _And my brother is dead._ I startled as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Elsa, who had a sympathetic look on her face. I straightened, "And how did the, then, Princess Elsa of Arendelle grow up?"

Elsa moved her hand from my shoulder. "I... uh... grew up all alone in the castle. My Father fired most of the servants when I..." Tears started leaking from her eyes as she continued. _Ahh! What do I do?! I have a crying girl in front of me?! Ahh! Kate was never this complicated! _I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder, very gently. I had no experience in this field _at all._

I spoke before she could continue. "Okay... that's enough storytelling for tonight. Let's get some sleep!" I looked at Elsa concernedly. She nodded slowly, her breath slowing down and her tears dissipating.

"O- okay..." she stood up and formed a bed out of ice. After laying down, she formed a big ice box around her for privacy. _I wish I could do that... _I laid down on the ground, wrapping my robed around me and pulling my hood up around my face.

_Good night, Elsa._


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while, but school started, which takes up a ton of time, and I'm trying to finish my paperwork for my Eagle Scout Project. Again, sorry for the delay.**

**Thanks,**

**Superblade**

**Chapter 8**

I woke to the sound of battle. _Huh? _I was lying face up, my limbs cast around me like I was thrown from a great height. I quickly rolled over and pushed myself up. _Where am I?_

Around me a great battle ensued. I saw many soldiers and a few Assassins. I couldn't see any Templars, but they don't wear any distinguishing marks, other than the cross-shaped necklace that was practically invisible. I quickly dodged a man running at me, sword raised, screaming a battle cry. I sidestepped and stabbed him with my hidden blade.

I looked around, looking for someone I knew. A face caught my eye. Kate, her head lolled to the side, and blood all around her torso. She had her cutlass in her right hand, and a pistol in her left. She died fighting. _No! _

I tore my gaze from her form and saw a large orange glow coming from a hill over a few hundred yards away. I ran closer, slipping on the hot sand. _Wasn't I on... huh? _I found a large metal tube pointed straight at my head, not six inches from the tip of my nose. _Cannon! _I didn't duck in time.

A loud boom filled my ears, and a bright flash filled my eyes. I felt a huge pain in my head, not face... I don't think I even had a face... and nothing. I saw a bright light, before a woman clothed in gold appeared before me.

When she spoke, her voice seemed to echo. **"You have seen the future... Protect the Chosen... Or what you have seen will come to pass..." **

I found that I was able to not really speak, but think what I wanted to say. _"Minerva! Who is the Chosen? Tell me!"_

"**I gave you power to protect the Chosen... Use it wisely..."**

Minerva faded from my vision, and I sat up, shaking in a cold sweat. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and pulled my hood closer around my head. I stiffly got up and looked around.

The ice block was just where I had seen it created the night before. I saw the silhouette of Elsa in the block. I glanced at the distance between the sun and the horizon. According to my estimate, it was about seven in the morning. _It's like the middle of the night! _I slightly chuckled at the quote from my teenage years.

I did a quick check on all my weapons. I unsheathed my hidden blades and sheathed them again, breaking the small amount of frost on the mechanism. I loosened the dagger in my boot, also breaking the frost. I straightened and stretched. I summoned a warm wind to go through my clothes and chase the frost from my bones.

I walked to my charge and knocked on the wall of ice surrounding her. The wall of ice slowly retreated downwards, and I saw the Queen sitting up on the edge of her ice bed. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, I slightly smiled at the state her hair was in. I think it made her about three feet taller.

_Reminds me of Kate..._ My smile immediately turned into a frown. The fight that ensued after I found her like that was... let's just say... my crotch was very sore for a few days, as well as my jaw.

"Wha... Oh, Will. What... time is it?" she said, pausing several times for loud yawns.

"Approximately seven in the morning," I replied, shifting from foot to foot.

She looked at my like I was insane. "Why so early?!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Uh... we need to get to Arendelle and unfreeze it..?"

She immediately looked towards the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them close. She looked up at me, and I could see water filling her cerulean eyes.

"But I- I don't know how!" she pleaded.

I took an easy stance. I looked at the ice room that she had created and frowned. "It seems like you can create things just fine. How do you do it?"

She took on a thoughtful expression. "Uh... I use the fear of my power that I have felt ever since I found it... and I just... will it into being."

I nodded. It sounded familiar, except for the fear. I never feared my power. I used determination to make the power of the wind flow; it was normally unpredictable. I decided to voice my thoughts to Elsa.

"Now, I have a different power, but I used determination instead of fear. Do you want to try that?" She nodded slowly. "First, let's get out of the ice... box you created." I backed up; she stood and followed.

"Okay. Create a little thing of ice. Nothing too difficult." I waited as Elsa formed a small block of ice. "Now, focus on your determination; your determination to make it thaw."

Her face scrunched up. She held her hand out, as if she was forming it with her own hand. The ice quivered, and she lost focus completely. She bent over her knees, breathing heavily.

"Whe... when it shook... I lost focus... I don't think that works well..." she said slowly.

I nodded. I thought further. When I wanted a wind to dissipate... I just... stopped caring. _The opposite of determination... is apathy! _"Maybe... what is the opposite of fear?" I asked Elsa.

She straightened, looking thoughtful. "Uh... love?"I looked at her incredulously. _Wow._

"I'm thinking more on the lines of acceptance. Try it." She looked at me.

"Acceptance?"

"I dunno... try to accept your power for what it is?"

"Oh! Like letting it go?" _Huh?_

"Uh... sure."

"Nope. That only works for creating stuff." She held up her hand when I tried to interject. "Trust me, I tried."

I shrugged.

She got a look of enlightenment on her face. "Wait!" I froze. "The opposite of fear is love!" Before I could say anything, she swung around to the little cube.

She closed her eyes in concentration. Immediately her expression softened and the ice block began to thaw. My jaw dropped. The ice room she created last night also began to melt. I looked around, and in only a few moments, the clearing we were in was completely defrosted.

Elsa opened her eyes, and jumped up and down repeatedly in happiness. She glanced over at me, saw my expression, and laughed at me. I shook my head and mock-glared at her.

"Underestimated the power of love, did ya?" Elsa joked playfully. I smiled lightly, but I instantly remembered the time love wasn't enough.

"_Te - tell... everyone that I- I love them..." _

I looked at Elsa, who was looking curiously at my changed expression.

"Sometimes... Love isn't enough. Let's go. You still need to thaw Arendelle."

"_I love ya, bro..." _

"_Alex!"_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We continued for the a while in silence. I wasn't exactly mad at Elsa... just sad. Even though it had been three years, Alex's death still stung. Most nights, I replayed that scene over and over again, with the same results. Every several minutes, I would look behind me, just to make sure she was still there. She was.

By a stroke of luck, I had caught the trail of a few rabbits early on. Telling Elsa to hide herself in a structure of ice, I quickly took them out with a few well placed bolts.

When I brought the rabbits back to the queen, I found her sitting on the ground, rubbing to sticks together over a pile of wood.

"Uh... What are you doing...?" I asked.

She looked at me, and I could see frustration in her expression. "Trying to-" she rubbed the sticks together so hard, I thought they would break, "start a fire!" _SNAP!_

She sighed and stood up. "How, Oh Great Woodsman, do you start a fire?" Ice started to creep up her arms.

"Okay." I set the rabbits down. "First off, why do you want to learn?" I asked.

She looked down to her feet... "I just feel... useless... You helped me master my power, saved me from people trying to kill me, and even comforted me. All I've done is... sit here." I saw tears start to form in her eyes.

_Danger! Danger! _"Okay! Uh, first thing, you don't start a fire like that," I started quickly. I took out my flint. "Here. This is flint. If you rub I against steel, it makes a spark." I took my dagger from my boot and made a spark. "Here, try it."

I continued teaching her the basics of fire building. I taught the formations of wood, the differences between fuel, kindling, and tinder, and cooked the rabbits. We took longer than I would have liked, so we ate while walking.

We stopped at midday for lunch. I had wanted to press on, but after a brief argument, I finally conceded. The conversation went something like this:

Elsa: Hey, Will, I'm hungry.

Me: So?

Elsa: Let's stop for lunch.

Me: No. We need to keep moving. Besides, we don't have any food from breakfast.

Elsa: By the power of the Queen of Arendelle, I command you to go get food.

Me: Ugh... Fine...

After a much quicker meal of berries and roots, we continued on. After about an hour, Elsa walked to my side. "Uh... Will... What did you mean earlier when you said that sometimes love isn't enough?"

I quickly went into defensive mode. "Uh-" _SNAP._

I froze. I held up my hand, fist closed. To an assassin, this would mean to stop. Elsa had no such training. She continued to walk forward. I quickly whispered,_ "Stop!"_

Finally, she stopped. She looked at me nervously._ "Run."_

We both sprinted off towards Arendelle. I heard a muffled crash and a few curses. I quickly looked behind me to see several men in masks running at us. I quickly checked my hidden gun. "Duck!" I yelled.

She dove to the ground. I shot my hidden gun, and with a loud blast of smoke, one man went down. I knelt and pulled Elsa from the ground. " Run to Arendelle. Unfreeze it. Go, it's that way," I said quickly, shoving her in the direction of the City.

I unsheathed my hidden blades just in time to block an overhead swing from one man. He pushed down hard, but before he punched me in the gut, I stabbed him in the stomach.

I quickly jumped out of the way of a bullet heading towards my head before shooting him with my phantom blade. He fell, clutching his throat as the deadly poison within the bolt took effect.

I heard a whoosh of air behind me, and before I could turn around, my vision faded to black, and I fell to the ground.

/*\

"Damn tha' ra' bastard. He frackin' killed too off our men. Ol' Joey and tha' damn Macboy!" I heard a gruff voice say. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even, so as not to be detected as awake. I tried to slowly stretch my arms, but they were tied behind my back. All my weapons, including my hidden blades, were still on my person.

"Yah, tha' he did. Bu' Tommie, fink off all the monay we get. An' their share!" A different voice exclaimed.

"An' besides tha'... te damn girlie escaped!" I inwardly sighed in relief.

"Yeh, bot the bossman sed he woold wan' too ge' her 'imself... if ya know wat I mean, he he..." I heard a few chuckles. "He's goin' out 'imself too ge' her after 'e talkes too us."

"Quie'! 'E's 'ere..." a different voice whispered.

I heard a few muffled footsteps and canvas rustling. "Boys... why didn't you tell me our guest was awake?" A smooth voice said. A voice I would recognize anywhere. _Dang it!_

I groaned and sat up. I opened my eyes for the first time. "Father."

My father, who I foolishly thought would take a hint, stood in front of me. "I thought you would back off after I spared your life." I looked up and stared into the dark brown eyes I used to find comforting, "I guess I was wrong."

"Yes. You did. You were weak. You always were. You couldn't kill me. You couldn't save your brother. He was much stronger than you," my father replied.

"So now you are going to kill me... How's Mother, by the way? Does she hate me too?" I glanced around, three men in the tent, plus my father. More than likely more outside. One exit. Easy, except for my father. I quickly zoned back in on him when I heard him start talking.

"- is fine. She doesn't approve of my... endeavors. But no. I will not kill you." My eyebrows shot up. I like eyebrows. They're very expressive. "My superiors will decide your fate. And... I am not driven by revenge anymore. You failed. And it made me see the truth." With a whirl of his cape, he turned around and strode out of the tent, with one of the men following him. "Pack up! We leave in one hour!"

I quickly ejected my blades, cutting the ropes binding my hands. The sound of metal on metal alerted the men around me, and as they walked toward me, I lept and took them both out with a blade to the throat each.

I quickly caught them as they fell to the ground, dead. Wiping my blades on their clothes, I searched them for any valuables. Only a few coins on each. Typical.

I heard footsteps approaching from the outside of the tent, and I quickly hid next to it. As it opened, I stabbed the man in the chest and dragged him inside with me.

After searching him for valuables as well, I took a quick peek outside of the tent. The camp was in disarray, no one would notice if I just walked out. I quickly strolled out of the tent, walking like I belonged.

I walked quickly, and I got to the edge of the camp in only a few minutes. I looked behind me, troubled. All of them were templars. _Crap._

Judging by the sun, it was late in the day. _Hmm. _I set off for Arendelle. As I walked, I was missing something. I thought for a moment... _Man, it's hot out... _

I stopped and looked around. The snow was gone.


End file.
